The wrong order
by Samrit
Summary: Sequel to 'The right way'. "MINNA! I'm pregnant!" - "You know what you did wrong?" Natsu nodded really fast. "Then you know you got the wrong order? It is first you propose, then you get married and then you can think of children but you don't get her pregnant before you're married to her!" NaLu One-Shot


**Hi there this One-shot is sequel to the one-shot 'The right way' but you can read it even if you haven't read the other one-shot. And yeah I heard about the new! NaLu FTW! I can't wait to see a pic of Nashi!  
**

**Please read, enjoy and review!  
**

**Part ot the credits are going to my friend Alice Harkey! From her is the idea of Lucy throwing a sink!  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**The wrong order**

"So you really mean it flame brain?" Gray Fullbuster was leaning against a wall as he stared at Natsu who was glaring at him. Gajeel, Elfman, Levy, MiraJane and Lisanna were also standing by them. Well MiraJane, Levy and Lisanna were giggling like school girls while Gajeel and Gray were chuckling. Elfman, of course was shouting how manly Natsu was until Natsu knocked him down and hissed that he should be quiet.

"SHUT UP! I need that to be perfect or else Erza will kill me!" Natsu hissed as he looked nervously out for a scarlet haired mage.

"Oh! Natsu finally after that mark-thingy and two years of dating you're getting it settled!" MiraJane cheered as she begun to dream. "I can already see it Lucy in a wonderful white dress…"

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna sweat dropped as she watched her sister drifting off into her dream land.

"Don't worry Natsu! Lu-chan is going to love it even if you mess up." Levy smiled at the fire dragon slayer and glanced at Gajeel who was still chuckling. Her face went red as she noticed that she started staring at him and quickly looked away.

"So why do you need our help?" Gray asked as he stopped chuckling and looked at his long term friend/rival. Of course he was happy for him. It was after all about time that he would ask her.

"Just do me a favor and distract her completely in two days." Natsu answered as he fumbled around in his poked looking for something. He then also started to look around in the guild again, but this time not for Erza.

Natsu spotted the small blue haired girl and her white cat by the bar together with Happy. He turned back to the others a grin on his face. "Don't forget distract her when she comes to the guild! But now I need to get Wendy! So see ya later!"

With this Natsu rushed over to where he had spotted Wendy talked with her shortly and then dragged her out the guild. The others had just watched him and were shaking their heads lightly as they either giggled or chuckled.

"Salamander may have grown up but he still is an idiot…" Gajeel muttered as he left the group to get to his usual corner from where he started to watch a certain bookworm. Thinking about how he could do what Natsu had already done.

Meanwhile Natsu was still dragging along Wendy to his house where Lucy and he were living. After Natsu had told Lucy about the mark and her being his mate they started dating and after half a year Lucy moved over into Natsu's house. He was more than happy that they were living together now. Of course he had to work on his house and expand it before he could let her move in and so he had added a second floor and some rooms to his house to make it more comfortable.

But that was not what concerted Natsu right now. He had a plan in mind of a proposal but he needed Lucy to be healthy for it. The thing now what that Lucy were sick and that for two weeks already. Natsu had become worried but Lucy kept saying that she was fine and always had to push him and Happy out the door so that the two of them would go to the guild.

Finally Natsu had enough and despite Lucy's words he was now brining Wendy with him to get a check on her and to find out what was wrong. After all he wanted his future wife to be healthy and not sick.

"Luce! I am home! And I brought Wendy with me!" The dragon slayer shouted as he kicked open the door to his home but then his face got greeted by a pillow and he stumbled some steps back.

"GOD DAMN IT NATSU! HOW OFTEN DID I TELL YOU NOT TO KICK OPEN THE DOOR!" Lucy screamed at Natsu her hands on her hips and her face a bit red from anger. She was wearing a PJ and looked like she just stood up.

"Uhm Lucy-san… please calm down…" Wendy tried to calm her down and it worked as soon as Lucy noticed her, her face went red out of embarrassment and slowly walked backwards towards the bed room.

"Oh Wendy… hi I… I didn't notice you…" Lucy looked down on herself in shock and run into the bed room. "I will be right back!"

"She is acting even weirder now…" Natsu mumbled as he looked after her. He shrugged it off and mentioned Wendy to sit on the couch till Lucy would be ready. After some minutes Lucy came out again. Fighting with a ribbon as it didn't want to hold her hair up in her usual style, after a bit more of fumbling around she just tossed the ribbon away and smiled at Wendy.

"Uhm… Luce… I brought Wendy over to get her check you…" Natsu mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. Lucy just kept smiling and sat down next to Wendy on the couch and then looked at Natsu.

"Don't worry so much it is just a flue nothing more. You didn't need to bring Wendy over." The blond was still smiling but something in this smile made Natsu shiver.

"Please let her just check you Luce! I am really getting worried here." He answered with frown and Lucy sighed.

"Lucy-san… it is really ok. It won't take long." The small sky dragon slayer next to her also said a bit shy but she was still smiling. Lucy sighed again and leaned back into the couch showing that she won't argue anymore and let the two do whatever they wanted. Natsu and Wendy smiled at each other before Wendy began to let her magic work.

After around 5 minutes Wendy stopped her face was red but she was also smiling at the same time. Natsu looked at her curious about what was wrong with Lucy while said blond raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Wendy?"

The small girl blushed more and leaned over to Lucy whispering something in her ear before she run out the house back to the guild. Natsu had watched them his eyes sparkling with a curious glimmer and an eyebrow now also rose. "Luce? What's going on?"

Lucy smiled brightly and stood up walking over to Natsu and taking his hands in hers. Natsu looked stunned at her and was still not sure what to think of it till he heard her talk.

"Natsu… I am pregnant."

Natsus eyes went wide. He gaped shortly and freed one hand pointing at her, then at him and finally at her stomach. "You… me… our… with our child?"

Lucy face palmed and hit Natsu on the head before she smiled again. "Of course our child you idiot! Who else could be the father! After all you marked me as your mate!" The blond huffed as she crossed her arms and glanced at the dumfounded dragon slayer.

"Wooooohooooooooo!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he jumped up and ran around in the house while Lucy watched him giggling. "I am gonna be a daddy! I am gonna be a daddy! I AM GONNA BE A DADDY!"

The fire dragon slayer came to a halt as he ran up to Lucy and kneeled down and hugged her. His face on the same high as her stomach as he looked intensely at it. "Hey little one! I am gonna be your Daddy and I will teach you awesome magic and how to beat Ice freak and you will become the greatest member Fairy Tail could ever dream of and the greatest mage in whole Fiore and… and…"

Lucy giggled as she listened to Natsus rambling what their child will become and what he would teach it. She looked down at him and smiled. "Natsu I can't wait to tell the others also. How do you think they will react?"

Natsu looked up and thought about it. "They will throw a pa…" he stopped midsentence as the image of a scarlet haired mage appeared in his thoughts. He began to sweat as he thought more about it and suddenly started to shiver. _If she is going to know now about it… nooooooo Erza is going to kill me before I even get to see my child!_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked worried as the fire mage froze and suddenly paled, looking like he Master had announced that he would get THAT punishment. "Natsu are you ok? What is wrong?"

Lucy bend down to his high staring at his onyx eyes as he snapped out of his thoughts again, grapping her by the shoulders and scaring her a bit. "WE CAN'T TELL THE GUILD YET!" he said in a serious tone as he held her more tightly.

"I am serious Luce! We can't tell them yet!" He repeated as he noticed the look of disappointment in her eyes. He hated seeing her that way but he also didn't want to get killed by Erza for following the wrong order. It was already enough that she had chased him three weeks because of the fact that he marked Lucy as his before he even asked her out. He didn't want to know what will happened if she get to know that Lucy was expecting their childe before he even proposed to her.

"But weren't you happy just now… why can't we…" Tears were starting to form in the corner of Lucy's eyes and Natsu thought about it what was worse getting killed by Erza or seeing his love cry… he decided that seeing his love cry was the worst thing in the world for him. "It's not like what you think, Luce. But it is just that we aren't marri…"

"Wait you got me pregnant before we are even…" Lucy stopped and suddenly a dark aura was surrounding her. Natsu gulped nervous and slowly backed away. _That must be what they called mood swings…_

"YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT OF A DRAGON SLAYER!" Lucy yelled as Natsu made a mad rush over to the kitchen hiding behind the dining table.

"Luce calm down please!" He pleaded but Lucy stomped over to him. Natsu run again and looked over his shoulder.

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT BEFORE WE EVEN GOT MARRIED!" Lucy suddenly felt a rush of power running through her. She felt like she had to throw something after him and then her eyes fell onto the sink. Their kitchen was new since Natsu burned the last one three days ago as he tried to make breakfast for Lucy. The sink she was looking at was made out of stone so that it wouldn't burn a second time. The blond smiled evilly as she got a hold of it. She tore it out and held it over her head. An evil and angered glare in her eyes as Natsu looked at her in pure shock.

"LUCE WAIT! PLEASE! LUCE!" He waved with his hands trying to get his mate to stop in her rage, but too late. Lucy threw the sink at Natsu and he got knocked down by it. He lay on the ground not moving. The sink was still on top of him and Natsu wondered from where in the world Lucy suddenly got the strength to throw a sink at him.

_Note to myself… don't anger Luce as long as she is pregnant…_ the dragon slayer thought as he suddenly heard her gasped.

"NATSU! Oh no, what have I done?!" In an instant Lucy was next to him shoving the sink aside and kneeling down. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I am sorry! I am sorry! Please don't hate me Natsu! I am sorry!"

Natsu eyes went wide and he chuckled. "I could never hate you Luce… you're my mate and I am sorry for what I said earlier."

He scratched the back of his head again as he sat up but then got tackled down by Lucy who hugged him like her live depended on it. "I love you so much Natsu."

"Love you too weirdo…" He smiled but then regretted saying 'weirdo' as he got a punch from her as answer and she first glared and then smiled at him. Natsu only sweat dropped, realizing that he had nine months of hell to come for him if all her mood swings were that violent.

"Mood swings…" he muttered as he looked to the side and sighed.

"Natsu let's go to the guild!" Lucy smiled as she dragged him up from the floor and out to the guild. He didn't say anything against it out of fear of her next mood swing and so they both walked in peace to the guild.

When they arrived at the guild, Natsu half expected that they knew already what was up with Lucy but he was surprised as he only got the normal greetings. As he glanced at Wendy he knew that she hadn't told the others anything. The small girl was blushing and shaking her head as she noticed Natsu staring at her. That made her grin and he felt like he was safe for now until…

"MINNA! We have something to tell you!" Lucy yelled as she smiled brightly while Natsu looked stunned at her, sweat breaking out on his forehead as he searched for the Titania in the guild.

"Wait Luce… haven't we said…" Lucy cut him off with a hand move as she smiled at him. "I never agreed to it."

Natsu sweat dropped, seeing his death coming he hold onto a small black box in his pocket and watched his mate doing what she wanted to do. It wasn't like he could stop it now. The whole guild was already waiting for what the blond had to say.

"MINNA! I'm pregnant!"

There was a long moment of silence before the guild erupted in cheers. MiraJane let go of the mugs she were holding and fainted Lisanna rushed over to her, trying to wake her up while Elfman was crying and yelling how many this all was again.

Others like Levy or Juvia blushed furiously and rushed over to the blond congratulating her giggling and smiling. Natsu got a pat on his shoulder by nearly every man in the guild. Always hearing either "God work bro.", "I already wondered when it will happen." or "I never knew you were cable to do that."

It was getting annoying but Natsu kept calm when he crossed his arms over his chest and just ignored what they said. It wasn't long after that a certain scarlet haired woman approached them and Natsu gulped as he saw the look in her eyes.

Erza Scarlet had a mix of different emotions on her face. She was really happy on the one side for Lucy and Natsu but then she was disappointed also that Natsu hadn't married her first and lastly the same reason made her mad at Natsu and she felt like she had to teach him a lesson.

"Congratulation Lucy." Erza said as she pat the blond on her shoulder. Then she turned to Natsu her hand placed on his shoulder as she held it firmly.

"Natsu… we have to talk…" The scarlet haired said as she dragged a crying Natsu with her.

"Luceeeeeeeeee! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the dragon slayer cried and Lucy was about to help him as Master started to talk to her and her attention went off to the Master.

Again like the other time Natsu was thrown against the wall and looked in fear at Erza who was already pointing with a sword at him. Her voice sending shivers down his back and prayed that he will make it out of this alive. "You know what you did wrong?"

Natsu nodded really fast and then felt dizzy but then the Erza grabbed him by his collar and lifted him into the air. Her eyes were glaring at him and a dark aura surrounding her. "Then you know you got the wrong order? It is first you propose, then you get married and then you can think of children **but you don't get her pregnant before you're married to her!**"

Erza shook Natsu till his eyes were spinning and he mumbled a defeated 'Aye!' before she dragged him back to the main hall and throw him in front of Lucy down on the ground. She summoned on of her swords and pointed with it at his back with the dark aura still surrounding her. Everyone in the guild looked shocked at the requip mage and the fire mage but nobody dared to step in.

"Now say it!" Erza commanded as the top of her sword picked into Natsu's back who was kneeling on one knee in front of Lucy. He searched in his pocket for something and when he found it he pulled it out.

"There goes my plan of the perfect why to propose to her…" Natsu muttered but then shut it as he felt again Erza's sword in his back, urging him to finally ask her.

Natsu looked up at Lucy who had curiosity written all over her face. He breathed in and slowly out as he opened the little box and showed the inside to her. Lucy gasped at the sight of the ring. The ring itself was a dragon going in a circle and the pink diamond was held by the dragons' mouth. Inside of the diamond sparkled a small red flame.

Lucy had tears in her eyes and waited for the one question from Natsu who only looked at her love written in his eyes. Erza finally lowered her sword and smiled approvingly while the rest of the guild went silent. "Lucy Heartphilia? Will you please become my wi-"

Natsu wasn't able to finish his question as Lucy throw herself at Natsu yelling 'yes' over and over again. The guild again erupted a second time in cheers and one of the famous Fairy Tail party started. Natsu smiled satisfied as he held Lucy near to him, breathing in her scent and suddenly he got a swift of another scent added. He grinned wide as he realized that this was the scent of their child.

"Lucy! When will be the wedding! I will plan it all out for you!" MiraJane suddenly came up to them, smiling brightly a notepad in her hands.

"I thought so in around four mon-" again before Natsu could finish what he wanted to say he was shoved to the side by Lucy who suddenly had again a dark aura around her. Even MiraJane got nervous by it.

"You expect me to get married with a baby bump?" Natsu gulped and slowly backed away. "ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO BE FAT ON THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY IN A WOMANS LIVE!"

"Wait Luce I didn't mean it that way you are beautiful! And you aren't fat yet you are beautiful anyway!" The dragon slayer said in panic but sighed relieved when he noticed that she calmed down.

"Lucy, have you thought for a name already?" Lisanna also came over now. "What will you name the child if it's a girl?"

Lucy thought for a moment before she answered smiling brightly. "Nashi would be a nice name."

"What a cute name it sounds like a combination of Natsu and Lucy." Lisanna giggled.

"PFF. In my ears it kind of sounds dump… and who said that it is going to be a girl it also could be a boy…" Natsu muttered not realizing that Lucy had perfectly heart it. As he finally noticed it he again gulped as he saw that the mood around her got darker with every passing second. He glanced to the side and saw Gray laughing and Erza shaking her head. Lisanna was covering her eyes not believing what her childhood friend had just told his pregnant fiancé. Gajeel was also laughing but then got elbowed by Levy, a try from her to shut him up. He looked back at Lucy and noticed that she had fisted her hands.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL YOU BETTER JUST HASN'T SAID THAT!"

Natsu made a mad rush again for the guild doors already dodging chairs that came flying his way. In between he pleaded for Lucy to calm down. Just as he dodged another chair coming he saw how she grabbed onto one of the heavy tables of the guild and easily lifted it. The whole guild gasped at the sudden strength the blond celestial mage had.

"WAIT! LUCE NOT AGAIN! I SWEAR I AM SORRY! LUCEEEE!" But again he was too late. Lucy threw the table at him with all her strength. The table flied at Natsu and hit him straight in the face, knocking down the fire mage as he fell backwards to the ground with a loud thud behind him the table crashed into the guild door. Master Makarov dropped his mug as he saw the destruction the blond mage caused and started to cry as he realized that this will going on nine months long. The males of the guild started laughing while the females just shook their heads or laughed awkward.

"The… wrong… order…" Natsu muttered as he stared at the ceiling. _Note to myself… in my next live I will first merry her before I even think of getting children…_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was fun writing this and I hope it helped me getting ride of an writers block with my other storys :) ****  
So please leave a review and thanks for reading!  
**

**********So thank you all for the reviews in the future**** (^.^)v**


End file.
